hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Greater Montreal, Quebec
Montreal, Laval, Longueuil Broughts * Ahuntsic-Cartierville * Anjou * Côte-des-Neiges–Notre-Dame-de-Grâce * L'Île-Bizard–Sainte-Geneviève * Lachine * LaSalle (jamaicans) * Mercier–Hochelaga-Maisonneuve * Montréal-Nord * Outremont * Pierrefonds-Roxboro * Le Plateau-Mont-Royal * Rivière-des-Prairies–Pointe-aux-Trembles * Rosemont–La Petite-Patrie * Le Sud-Ouest * Saint-Laurent * Saint-Léonard (haitians) * Verdun * Ville-Marie * Villeray–Saint-Michel–Parc-Extension Hoods * Ahuntsic, Montreal * Anjou, Montreal * Brossard, Longueuil * Cartierville, Montreal * Côte-des-Neiges, Montreal * Côte Saint-Luc, Montreal * Dollard-Des-Ormeaux, Montreal * Fabreville, Laval * Greenfield Park, Longueuil * Hochelaga-Maisonneuve, Montreal * Lachine, Montreal * LaSalle, Montreal * Little Burgundy, Montreal * Montreal-Nord, Montreal * Notre-Dame-de-Grâce, Montreal * Outremont, Montreal * Park-Ex, Montreal (haitians, jamaicans, africans, arabs) * Pie-IX, Montreal * Pierrefonds, Montreal * Pointe-Saint-Charles, Montreal * Rive-Sud, Montreal * Rivière-des-Prairies, Montreal (haitians) * Roxboro, Montreal * Rosemont, Montreal * Saint-Constant, Quebec * Saint-Eustache, Quebec * Saint-François, Laval * Saint-Hubert, Longueuil * Saint-Laurent, Montreal * Saint-Léonard, Montreal (haitians) * Saint-Michel, Montreal (haitians) * Verdun, Montreal * Villeray, Montreal * Vimont, Laval Gangs Crips Crack Down Posse, Krazz Brizz, 67's, Natural Posses (national posses), Rollinz 68, 47, Crazy Juvénille, Ruff Riders, Crazy Gangster, Crazy Angels, Sixty Pretty Girl (fille), MS-13, Asian Boyz, 99, 146, Blue Devil-1, Blue Devil-2, Dangerous Street, DPC, J.O.K.E.R.S (jump or kill every red soldier),PX80, PiE-IX, RTC, M.G.C Eastside Riderz, V-Blocc, St-Laurent Crips, DownTown Posse, Southside Crips, Blue 450z Crips, All Bout Crips http://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&feature=endscreen&v=JFghl5pW0fI Bloods Bad Boys, Bo-Gars, Bo-Juniors, Dope Squad, Broklyn Action, Green Land, Little Asian Bloods ,Asian Young Bloods, 18th Street Gang, Red Blood, 187, 50 Niggaz,] AYB-1, Rolling 64, BMF (bloods mafia family), Plan Riel, Uptown Posse, East Side Bloods ,Blok-B ,Piru Park Boyz, MSBK, Playboy Gangster Bloods, Dark﻿ Family, Blood For Life, M.O.B (money over bitches), NDG, PSC, 514 Central Piru, French Piru, 7e Avenue Piru, Northside Bloods, 160, Master B http://www.youtube.com/watch?NR=1&feature=endscreen&v=JFghl5pW0fI * 18th Street (blue) * 67's (blue) * All Bout Crips (blue) * Bandidos * blue devils * Bo-Gars (gang) (red) * Cotroni Crime Family * Crack Down Posse(blue) * Crazy Ass Delinquents * Downtown Posse * Hells Angels * Kazze Bizze * Latin Kings * MS-13 * Pelletier Street Boys * Rollin 64 Bloods * Ruff Riders (blue) * STL'z (red) * Syndicate * The West End Gang * Uptown Posse (160/bloods) * Rizzuto Crime Family * Cuntrera-Caruana Mafia clan Rappers and Rap Groups * CP the Nut (rapper) Zoe Pound Producers and DJs * DJ Crowd (Montreal dj) * DJ Jay B (dj) * Dj Skamm Goodiez (dj) myspace * Sparxx Vizion (producer) Record labels * BBT Wreck-Hurdz (record label) * Big Bang Recordz (record label) * ThugMinded Ent. (record label) * Star Status Records (record label) * DéZèD Entertainment (record label) * Balla G Records (record label) * Street Smart Ent. (record label) * U.S.S Recordz (record label) * BloodFire Recordz (record label) * One Tyme Records (record label) * Eastside Ryderz Ent. (record label) * L.A-Gz Recordz (record label) * E.Z. Ent. (record label) * CMF Entertainment (record label) * Street Star Music (record label) http://www.youtube.com/user/StreetStarOfficiel * Iclass Ent (record label) * Les Disques HLM High Life Music (record label)/High Life Music wikipedia * Mont City Records (record label) Mixtapes * 2006: Tha Hood Classic The Hope Of Da City... How Real Can Be Da City? * 2007: Hood Classic Vol.2 Don't Hate Da Game Hate Me * Febuary 1, 2008: Mtl: More Than Lyrics * Febuary 8, 2008: Mtl: More Than Lyrics 2 * May 21, 2008: Mtl: More Than Lyrics 3 * January 6, 2010: Mont Real Vol. 2 : Real City's Finest Links * HHQc mixtapes YouTube channels * mtlhustl (Win films)/"Topdog Productions" channel on YouTube * BlackHipHopEnt channel on YouTube * Genzo2die4 (Denado Filmz Entertainment) channel on YouTube * Global Netvideo channel on YouTube * ElonSkeeTv channel on YouTube * ThisIsRosariosTv (RosariosTvHD) channel on YouTube * Freeky450 channel on YouTube * LANdD FILMS channel on YouTube * Labnoise Films channel on YouTube * ICELAND FILM (Iceland Records) channel on YouTube * A&A Filmz channel on YouTube See Also * Montreal, Quebec * Quebec, Canada * Canada * Greater Montreal, Quebec * List of Greater Montreal rappers and rap groups * Greater Montreal gangsta rap and hardcore hip-hop we got sets..juss look at 160...Bliggadi is affiliated with them..and black rosary are smm ..affiliated wit smm in jersey. mfg....4 trey..and feezy rolls wit dem rollin 64 bloods. well most mfg rep bo gars and yea crips..in mtl....67,99.... 6oy blue reppin blue devils... Category:Unfinish pages Category:Places Category:Website needed